


Art: A Presidential Portrait

by velociraptorerin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, but linking is great tho, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: MarvelFans4BLM auction fill fordanveresque, who requested an artwork to accompanyAn International Affair.My digital painting is aKehinde Wileyinspired portrait of President Sam Wilson.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020, Samtember





	Art: A Presidential Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An International Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610328) by [danveresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danveresque/pseuds/danveresque). 



> This was such a joy to work on, both because it was for a great cause but also because danveresque gave me these incredible prompts to work from 🥰 
> 
> Kehinde Wiley is one of my favorite artists, but I've never tried to do anything like his style of backgrounds before. Mostly because I hold him in such high esteem that I'd just assumed I'm not creative or skilled enough,, or any other artificial roadblock creators sometimes throw at themselves when they feel intimidated, lol. 
> 
> But I'm soooo glad that I had this little push because I'm really proud of how this painting turned out and I know I've grown as an artist from making it 🎉😊

[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50313654347_4bde8cad11_k.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to danveresque for bidding on me, and to the mods of MarvelFans4BLM for running such a fantastic event! 
> 
> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
